


Asphalt Flowers

by princesahyuuga



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesahyuuga/pseuds/princesahyuuga
Summary: Tora's thoughts after kissing Poppy and his own condition in this life.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Asphalt Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This fanfiction is based on the webtoon Midnight Poppyland.  
> I had this idea weeks before the episode 36 was released. So, when I read it, just felt the will to finish it.  
> This is Tora's thoughts after the kiss and before a job... if you know what I mean.  
> Also, it is important to say that English is not my first language, so please, be kind! ;)  
> Enjoy it!
> 
> EDIT: I've just posted the portuguese version. From now on, I'm gonna post in this channel both languages.

It was the fifth cigarette he consumed in the past hour, too much even for Tora himself. He was driving without giving a shit for signals in the streets. Nothing matters after all… Mr. Balthuman as a devil he was, seems to sniffed his bliss in the air, to contact him in such a time, while in his car daydreaming about Poppy. Kissing her was… It was like visiting paradise and then falling into freefall straight to hell, entitled to the own devil summoning his favorite demon back home.

Tora knew better than anyone when it was possible to ignore the old man and when it was advisable not to piss him off. Thus, like a well-trained dog he is, gone to its owner as soon as he called.

As soon as he arrived at the luxurious mansion of the mafia boss, Tora was falsely welcomed by him. However, the irascible gleam in Vincent's eyes betrayed the turmoil he was hiding behind the mask of serenity acquired with age.

As soon as the doors closed, leaving the two of them alone in the ostentatious drawing-room, Vincent began with his mind games of power. When he was younger, Tora let himself be carried away by the apparent docility in his voice or the alleged concern for his well-being. Not anymore. Tora knew well that pathetic attempt at emotional control to keep him close and under control was just that, nothing more. Therefore, he maintained the posture he adopted since discovering how things worked there. In front of his boss, he was just the passive listener, a lot of running muscles, nothing more. After so much talk, Tora couldn't take it anymore, he went straight to the point:

— Names. Just gimme them.

Tora knew that the only way to get rid of it (at least for now) was to do what the boss wanted right away.

Vincent seemed to choose the following words well, for some reason, which Tora did not understand, the chief hesitated. Blue cold eyes, hard as ornamental stones, sparkled with something else when they met Tora's gilded ones, who just held the piercing gaze back.

— It's great to be able to count on you, Tora boy!

It passed midnight, Tora was hidden in the shadows of some alleyway waiting for the right time to do the job.

He was an agent of death ready for slaughter. He had been trained from the beginning for this purpose. The means that got him there were irrelevant at the moment. Now, he was what he was. A killing machine.

Above his head, the starry sky allowed him to travel far from there, to a lavender-scented apartment and something else, decorated in the smallest details as if everything mattered, potted plants scattered around the rooms gave life to that home. It was hot in Poppy's apartment. Tora smiled briefly in the darkness of the icy alley. The wind made the curve right where he was, taking the unpleasant smells of the city to him. As quickly as it came, the smile faded. There were no smiles in his world, much less kisses and flowers.

 _Poppylan_... He chanted the word in his mind like a prayer, a silent apology to the stars. Deep down, he knew it was right to get away from Poppy. She would be much better and safer without him and all the filth of his world. After all, flowers don't survive in the dark.

The cell phone in his pocket vibrated with the arrival of a message: now.

Tora took the last puff before putting out the cigarette on the sole of his combat boot and getting ready to go into action. He threw the cigarette on the floor, that's when he saw it.

A small insistent flower grew between the crack of the asphalt, despite all the weather and time, resisted strongly in its vulnerability, impossible existence. A real miracle. Even though he was quiet, he felt speechless. But he soon recovered, he had a job to do.

He fixed his hair and found the strawberry elastic that Poppy had given earlier. "Fuck" he almost laughed. He didn't know if it was out of desperation or joy. He changed the elastic for another one and put Poppy's on the cuff.

He took a step into the darkness, triggered the gun, but took care not to step on the little flower that was growing in adversity.


End file.
